A Mothers Love
by J-F-Thorn
Summary: My first fanfic, so please let me know what you thought. This is the first chapter of many, so look forward to more updates. There will be Taboo incest, some Percedite, maybe some more pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mothers Love**

Chapter One

_Percy First Person POV_

It was just another normal day when I woke up that morning. I made my way out of my room, and towards the kitchen. Sally Jackson, my mother was still asleep since she had worked a late shift at the candy store she was employed at. I took a quick peak into her room, just to check up on her.

She was sleeping soundly. I smiled and continued towards the kitchen where I made a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. It was hard to believe it had been two months since I had saved Olympus and the city of Manhattan from Kronos' army. I shook my head and turned to a lighter subject. I was headed to my favorite place in the whole world to help supervise the reconstruction: Camp Half-blood.

I finished my breakfast, took a quick shower, and grabbed a decent set of pants. On my way out I double checked my pocket for my trusty ball point pen Riptide and headed out. Completely unaware that the real fun would be when I got home that night.

_Aphrodite Third Person POV_

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh." Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and most importantly in her opinion, all things sex related, groaned in absolute boredom. It was like the entire world had decided to not engage in the primal urge to copulate for the day.

She sat on her large bed in her room on Olympus, flicking through all the channels on her many monitors, looking for some kind of action. After a few moments of pointless searching, Aphrodite felt a piece of essence being pulled somewhere for Fun Time. Much like Dionysus, a piece of Aphrodite's essence was summoned whenever someone was having "fun".

She grinned and prepared to zap to whoever was in the mood. "Finally, some soul out there wants some action as much as I do."

_Sally Jackson Third Person POV (about an hour before our scene with Aphrodite)_

Sally had been cleaning her son's room on her day off when it happened. She was picking up and folding a few of Percy's shirts when she found one of his older camp shirts. Holding it up in front of her, Sally looked around to make sure nobody was watching.

Once she was sure she was alone, she sat on her son's bed and with one hand she held Percy's shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelled of him. With a deep sigh, her free hand teased at the crotch of her jeans. Checking her watch, she made sure she would have enough time before her son got back.

Stripping every piece of clothing off as fast as she could, Sally lied back in Percy's bad and started fingering her wet pussy, moaning the name of the one person she ached for more than anyone else, "Oooooh, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mothers Love**

Chapter Two

_Aphrodite Third Person POV_

When the goddess of love zapped to the source of the "Fun Time" she made sure that nobody would be able to see her. A cursory glance told her that she was in a teenage boy's room. From the feel of it, the kid was also a powerful demigod.

"Mmmm, this ought to be good." Aphrodite said to herself. Looking around she found no sign of the boy, but she did hear soft moans coming from behind her. Turning, she found Sally Jackson masturbating on her son's bed.

_Sally Jackson Third Person POV_

Sally pushed one finger into her already wet pussy. She had been at it for only a few minutes, but had already lost herself to the thought of her only son thrusting his cock deep into her. She pushed a second finger into her soaking cunt, moaning out his name in lust, "Percy~~~~!"

Her free hand fondled her 36 D-cup breasts. Oh, how she wished her son would take her and stuff her womb full of his thick young semen. She even had a special lip stick she had bought just for the occasion of when they became lovers, but it seemed it would never be. She was just about to get up and leave when she noticed something on the floor next to her discarder clothes.

Sally went to inspect it. When she stood, she had in her hand a vibrator that seemed to be made out of solid gold. Only, it didn't seem to weigh as much as it should, and the speed setting only had strange symbols. The first was a hand, the second was a heart, and the third was a lightning bolt.

Biting her lip, she debated whether or not to use it. Looking at the clock on Percy's night stand, she saw that there was still about eight hours before her son returned. She took her place on his bed and spread her legs. She pressed the tip against her entrance and closed her eyes, imagining her son getting ready to thrust deep into her waiting honey pot.

As she pushed it into herself, an odd thing happened. Her vaginal walls seemed to clench around it and the vibrator seemed to grow leaving just enough room to move it, but not enough to pull it out. In a panic Sally tried twisting it out, but that only worked to turn on the first setting. The moment it started vibrating her eyes rolled back and she released a moan that would have made any pornstar jealous.

She started pushing it in and out, lost in the heaven of sexual bliss. Her thoughts never strayed from the image of Percy standing over her, thrusting his thick cock deep into her moist cunt.

"Yes, Percy, mo~~~~~re!" she moaned and turned the strange device onto the heart setting. She was rocked by the hardest, most intense orgasm she had ever had in her entire life, and she didn't intend to stop for anything.


End file.
